


Helping Hand

by Starlight1395



Series: Self-Indulgence [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Depression, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Reader Insert, Second Person, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Jiyong woke up in an unfamiliar room, unable to remember what happened the night before. You knew the infamous G-Dragon had some dangerous past times, but you hoped you could give him a safe place to stay at least for one night. One night turns into two, which turns into three and you find yourself befriending the idol. You find he isn't as different from you as you first thought, and that everything happens for a reason.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another self indulgent reader insert fic lmao I'm being scolded for not writing real things and yet here I am... Oh well? If anyone had any suggestions for oneshots or such send them to me! I love encouragement.

He woke up disoriented and sick to his stomach. Kwon Jiyong couldn’t remember anything that happened the night before, and he certainly couldn’t remember how he ended up in the bed of a small room. Looking around he saw it obviously belonged to a girl from the undergarments hanging around the various pieces of furniture. He looked at himself and saw he was only wearing a pair of men’s sleep pants – even his boxers were missing. He looked at the bed, but saw it was empty save for himself – not even a spot for another person to have been and then left. Jiyong ran a hand through his bleach white hair and sighed. What trouble had he gotten himself into this time?

As quietly as possible, he got out of the bed and looked for the bathroom which was thankfully within eyesight. He hissed as the lights blinded him but as the spots in his vision cleared he saw a note taped to the mirror above the sink.

_I expect you’ll have quite the headache when you wake up, so there are painkillers and stomach calmer in the cabinet. I doubt you’ll wake up before me, but if you do please wake me too so I can explain what happened._

The note was signed with a name and a little smiling face. Jiyong raised an eyebrow but smiled back at the paper nonetheless. He opened the cabinet and saw the painkillers and stomach calmer right where the note said they would be. After downing the medicine and some water from the sink, he took another handful and splashed it on his face.

Time to face the music.

He left the bedroom and was met with a small apartment. There was a decent sized living room that was connected to a small kitchen, the couch in the living room was occupied by a lump under a large blanket. As he approached it, the lump moved and groaned a little, causing him to freeze abruptly before inching forward again. With a hesitant hand, he gently poked the lump. When the lump didn’t respond, he poked it a little harder and cleared his throat.

“Hey?” He asked awkwardly, surprisingly never having been in this exact situation before so he didn’t really know what to do. The lump finally stirred and sat up, letting the blanket fall down. You sat up and rubbed your eyes sleepily, trying to wake up. Jiyong saw you were wearing a large black t-shirt but didn’t see what it said. It took you a few seconds to realize what was happening, and when you did your eyes flew open and you all but fell onto the floor in an ungraceful heap.

“You’re awake!” You said a little too loudly and instantly whispered an apology when Jiyong flinched. “I just – I didn’t think you’d be up yet. I was going to make coffee.”

“Erm, I don’t mean to be rude,” He said, his voice rough like sandpaper. “But what exactly happened last night?”  
“Here, go take a shower and I’ll explain over breakfast,” You said, giving him a warm smile. He tilted his head to the side and he reminded you of a confused dog. “Here, I made sure your clothes were dried before I went to sleep.” You went over to the kitchen counter and handed him a neatly folded pile of clothing, which he took with a strange look.

“Your boyfriend must not be too happy that I’m wearing his clothing with nothing underneath.” He said, testing the waters. You looked at him before laughing.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” You covered your mouth as your laughs settled down. “Those are mine. Besides, you’re the one who stripped entirely. I just handed you the pants and you did the rest.”

“Didn’t think I was sober enough for that.” He muttered under his breath.

“Neither did I…” you said in response. He raised an eyebrow at you and you quickly waved him off. “Go shower. The hot water only lasts so long and I wanted to shower after you.”

Jiyong didn’t know what to make of you. Whenever he woke up at a stranger’s house, there was either a note telling him to leave or a sleeping figure in bed with him that he tried to not wake as he snuck out. No one had ever been so… hospitable to him, especially not after what he most likely did the night before.

He showered quickly, letting the steaming water clear his mind a little. Bits and pieces of the night before started coming back. He went to the bar, drank too much as usual, then he started a fight? Or maybe he interrupted a fight? He shook his head and got dressed, hanging his towel on the back of the door.

“Coffee is in the pot,” You said, passing him as you headed into the bathroom yourself. “Help yourself to anything in the fridge. There isn’t much but you’re welcome to whatever you can find.” Before he could say anything you were gone, the water already running from behind the closed door. He blinked and headed to the kitchen where the warm scent of coffee saturated the air. He had only made it halfway through his first cup when you came back, wearing simple jeans and the black shirt you slept in.

“I, um, used the rest of your milk.” He said hesitantly.

“No problem,” You smiled at him. “I’ve been meaning to go shopping for days but haven’t had the energy to leave the house. This gives me a good reason to get my ass into gear.”

“So…” Jiyong trailed off as he watched you make some toast.

“You want to know what happened last night,” You supplied and he nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. “Well, I went to the club my friends keep telling me to avoid for a few drinks and hopefully a one night stand. When I got there, you were already causing a scene. I guess someone bumped into you but didn’t apologize. You gave him a pretty good punch in the ribs, but his hit missed you thankfully. I didn’t know what else to do so I rushed over and pulled you away – told them you were with me and I would make sure you got home safe. I brought you back here and saw you had gotten something on your shirt. I gave you the pants and a shirt to sleep in but you only wanted to pants saying it was too hot to wear a shirt. I washed your clothes and left the note in the bathroom, and now here we are.”

“Why did you step in between the fight?” Jiyong didn’t understand why a complete stranger would stick up for him, and not only that but bring him home with them and take care of his drunk ass. You gave him a strange look.

“Jiyong, you don’t understand what kind of impact you have on people, do you?”

“How do you know my name?” He asked, not remembering sharing it. You held out your wrist to show the tattoo you had gotten. It was an outline of a crown with five thin lines inside. His eyes widened as he realized you were a VIP.

“I know I can’t speak for everyone, but you’ve impacted me in more ways than one. It was your music that helped me through my parent’s divorce, through my ex cheating on me, through all the emotional crap I went through. Your lyrics inspired me to write and improve myself. Seeing you last night broke my heart because I could see you were hurting too, and if I could help even the smallest bit by bringing you back here and making sure you didn’t wake up alone then… you’re too important to too many people to wake up in an ally somewhere. I know this is a lot but, if you ever need a place to escape, my apartment it open to you. It’s a lot safer than getting trashed at a bar, that’s for sure.” You finished lamely. Though you spent what felt like hours rehearsing this in your head, what came out of your mouth was absolute rambling.

“Thank you,” Jiyong said, catching you off guard. His smile was soft and almost vulnerable in a sense. “You’re… you’re something else, you know that?”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” You said with an uncertain chuckle. He ran a hand through his hair and snickered.

“It absolutely was a compliment,” he drained his mug and looked at his bare feet. The silence carried for a few comfortable moments before he spoke again. “Would… would it really be alright for me to come back here, if I wanted to?”

“Of course,” You felt your chest warm at the look of relief on his face. “I work from home so I’m almost always here. I can give you my number.”

The two of you talked for the better part of the morning, the conversation flowing naturally and freely. It wasn’t until his phone rang around noon that the spell seemed to be broken. He answered and was instantly bombarded by a frantic voice on the other end. Once he hung up, he stood and grabbed his shoes from the doorway.

“That was Daesung. He’s… a little more than a little upset that I disappeared last night. I should pick something up on the way back to apologize,” He turned to you and pulled you into a hug. “Thank you, for this. I’ll definitely call you soon, okay?”

“Safe travels.” You said, smiling and following him out. You watched him walk down the sidewalk and pull his phone out again, probably to call Daesung back. You took a deep breath and went back inside, still trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

  
After three days you were starting to think Jiyong had forgotten about you, and after three more you were more inclined to believe that. It wasn’t until a week after he had woken up in your bed that your phone rang with an unknown number.

“Hello?” You asked, wiping the remnants of your nap from your eyes.

“It’s Jiyong,” his voice on the other end sounded strange, but his name caused you to perk up instantly. “Is your invite still there?”

“Of course,” You couldn’t help but smile despite the worry in the pit of your stomach. “I was going to go food shopping. Is there anything you’re hungry for?” He was silent for a second before almost whispering.

“Ginger ale?” He asked gently, almost as if expecting you to laugh.

“Ginger ale it is,” You made your voice as comforting as possible. “I can send you my address and I’ll leave the door unlocked for if you get here before me, okay?”

“Okay,” He said and fell silent. You thought he had hung up until he spoke again. “Thank you.” Before you could tell him not to thank you, the line clicked and the call ended. You pulled on your shoes, trying to make a list of what you needed in your head.

An hour and a half later you were struggling back to your apartment, juggling the bags and trying to pull your phone out to check at the same time. You kicked a piece of uneven sidewalk and felt the extra weight in your arms start to drag you down. Suddenly you were face to chest with someone who was trying to steady you. Looking up, you saw a very familiar face.

“Jiyong!” You said, the smile on your face bright. He seemed shocked that you were so happy to see him and he looked away for a moment as a faint blush covered his cheeks.

“Here, let me help with those.” He said, trying to take the bags from your hands.

“It’s okay,” You said, trying to take them back. “We’re almost back anyway.” You ended up relinquishing three of the bags to your walking partner, and made a point to grumble about being capable of carrying them all the whole way back. He opened the apartment door for you and placed the bags on the counter.

“Thanks again for letting me come over,” he said as he started to unpack the bags almost absentmindedly. “Things were getting… I needed to escape for a little bit and I remembered what you said about being safe here. I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Of course not,” You said, taking the milk from him and putting it in the fridge. “I was actually getting worried that you had forgotten about me.”

“That wasn’t it. Dae and the others were pretty mad at me for disappearing like that. They basically had me on lock down for the past few days. I told them I was visiting a friend and they finally let me go out again. I think they’re worried I’m going to do something rash.”

“Well, you are safe here,” You pulled two mugs down from the cabinet and put on the kettle. “My friend groups always comes here to hide away from the real world. They’re out of the country at the moment but maybe when they come back you can meet them! They’re loud but they really are great people.”

“That sounds great.” He said, still trying to accept how open you are to having him in your home. You finished putting the last of the groceries away and turned to him with a smile.

“So, I don’t know if you had any plans but one of my favorite shows was just put on Netflix and I’m ready to watch all of it again. Care to join me?”  
Jiyong looked between your smile and the couch and felt something in his chest melt. This was the kind of comfort he had been looking for in the alcohol and the one night stands. He followed you to the couch, tea in hand and let you drape a blanket over his legs.

* * *

  
That’s how life passed for the next month – Jiyong coming over almost daily, sometimes just for breakfast or lunch and sometimes for the whole day. You became closer to him than anyone else in such a short amount of time, and you quickly found yourself feeling safe around him.

“Gigi, did you leave your mug in the bathroom again?” You called to him from the kitchen. He had come out of the bedroom with a toothbrush hanging from his lips wearing just his boxers and a pair of your fluffy socks he had kidnapped. He had basically moved in, not that you were complaining.

“Whoops, yeah let me get that.” He said through the toothpaste. You rolled your eyes and continued washing the dishes. He came up behind you and snuck the mug into the sink before wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder. You both quickly realized how touchy the other was, in a completely not-romantic way – at least, that’s mostly how it was. Despite only having friendly feelings for Jiyong, you couldn’t stop the slight flutter in your chest whenever he did something like that.

“What did you want to do today?” You asked, moving away from him to dry your hands. He signed and ran a hand through his hair - a quirk you connected to him thinking.

“We can go out?” He suggested with a shrug. “There’s this new ice cream shop in town.”

“Sounds good, let me get my purse.” You tried to move past him but he blocked your path.

“I don’t think so sugar,” He said, snatching your purse from the counter and holding it over your head. “You pay for everything. It’s my turn, no arguments.”  
He took your pout as a yes and finally moved out of your way with a laugh. He rushed to the bedroom to throw on some clothes and you shook your head. This is really what your life had become, and you wouldn’t change it for the world.

When you moved into this apartment, you had a job to write for this company’s website. Now that the company had expanded to different countries your job wasn’t as strenuous which left you a lot of time to write your own things – two of which had already been published under a pen name. Jiyong was the one who encouraged you to send a few of your manuscripts in after reading them which lead to two being chosen almost immediately.

“Ready?” He came over and threw his arm over your shoulder.

“Was just waiting for your slow ass.” You grinned at him, earning a poke to the side. You squeaked and smacked him on the shoulder which just made him laugh harder.

“Let’s get some ice cream.” He held the door open for you, making sure to close it tight behind you.

* * *

  
“Please open the door,” Jiyong called from outside your bedroom. You didn’t answer. You hadn’t been answering all day, which is probably why he was here, trying to break down your door. He knew you had depression, but this was the first time it had gotten this bad since meeting. You didn’t get out of bed, nor did you answer his dozen calls. “Please, don’t do anything. I’m begging you…”

Finally the door popped open and his credit card clattered to the ground as he rushed towards you. You were laying on your side, staring at yourself in the mirror that faced your bed. You were only wearing a shirt and your underwear, leaving the damage done to your leg open for all to see.

You could hear him take a strangled breath as he took in the scene in front of him. The blood from your cuts had started to dry leaving browning lines dripping down your skin. He pried the blade from your fingers and you heard the faint sound of metal clinking wherever he threw it. You felt yourself being lifted and carried to the bathroom, where he placed you on the toilet.

“What did you do to yourself…?” He mumbled as he used warm water and a washcloth to wipe the dried blood away from the cuts. The injuries themselves weren’t too bad, there were just a lot of them. He worked in silence as he bandaged your leg. When he finished he stayed kneeling in front of you. Finally, he looked up at you and wiped away the tears that had been falling since he brought you into the bathroom. “Are you better now?”

You nodded a little, and you could see the relief clear on his face. He didn’t ask if you could walk, he just picked you back up and carried you out to the bedroom. Seeing the dried blood on the sheets, he changed course and brought you to the living room. He sat you down on the couch and went to make some tea to hopefully help you.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” You said quietly as you took the mug from him. He looked at you and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it here sooner,” He said back, running a hand over his face. You could see how tired he looked, and felt even guiltier. “I wish I could have protected you.”

“You already have Gigi,” You leaned your head on his shoulder, letting the familiar feeling of his breathing calm you. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” He hummed and let the conversation drop for the time being.

“Why did you do that?” He asked finally. You sat up and placed your mug on the table before sitting back and letting him wrap his arms around you again.

“I needed to feel something,” You answered truthfully. “I felt so… numb. I needed to feel something to make sure I was real – to make sure I was alive. It sounds dumb now but… I felt so empty. Usually I go out to find some random person to sleep with when that happens but it just didn’t feel right. Normally this kind of thing happens at night, not in the middle of the day like this.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“I didn’t want to bother you…” you felt ashamed. His arms tightened around you.

“You’re never a bother you idiot.” He buried his face in your neck and let the feeling of your heartbeat calm his own. You looked at him just as he looked at you and you found his lips on yours. You didn’t think before adding pressure to the kiss, leaning into his touch. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands traveled down your chest. Deepening the kiss, you fell back onto the couch.

* * *

  
Jiyong woke up disoriented. He was on your couch, but you were nowhere to be seen. The night before came flooding back all at once and he leapt to his feet, almost tripping over the table and he ran to your room. In the few seconds it took for him to get there, a dozen different images flashed through his mind, each one worse than the one before. Throwing open the bedroom door, the last thing he was expecting was to see you remaking the bed.

“Morning Gigi,” You said, trying to make your voice as light as possible. “I know what you’re going to say, and I’m going to stop you right there. Nothing happened last night, okay? You didn’t see anything, and we didn’t do anything.”

“You can’t expect me to drop it like that-” he tried to protest but you threw a pillow at him.

“Please Gigi,” You pleaded, finally looking him fully in the face. “I want to pretend nothing happened. I don’t want anything to change, okay? So please…”

“How are you feeling?” He asked, dancing around the subject.

“Better, I swear,” You finished making the bed and kicked the dirty sheets to the side. “I found one of the shows I loved as a kid online. Wanna watch it with me?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” While he was hesitant to drop what happened, he was relieved to see that you were somewhat back to normal. He felt a draft on his bare torso and shivered, making him pay more attention to what you were wearing. “Is that my shirt?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the large shirt you were wearing with your panties and nothing else. You shrugged.

“I was cold and didn’t feel like putting on my own shirt. Got a problem with that?” You smirked at him, and he smirked back.

“I never have a problem with a beautiful woman wearing my clothing.” He licked his bottom lip and you laughed at him.

“Oh shut up,” You smacked his shoulder as you walked past him towards the kitchen. “I’ll make lunch.”

Three hours later you were still on the couch, Jiyong sitting upright and your head on his lap with your legs dangling over the arm rest. You had watched the whole first season and were already halfway through the second season, and you were secretly loving the fact he was loving the show as much as you.

“He better get a redemption!” Jiyong cried at the screen as both of your favorite character went on an evil rant. “It’s not his fault his father did that.”

“Spoiler alert,” you laughed at how worked up he was getting. “He does. It’s the best redemption in any animated show ever and it’s never been topped by any other show since-” Your words were cut off by a personalized ring tone. It took you a second to process who was calling, since his number had been out of range for the last month and a half, but as soon as it clicked you were sprinting to answer.

“Hey there!” A familiar voice said.

“Joonie!” You cried, grinning like an idiot. You had missed his voice more than you realized.

“Are you going to let us in or what?” His voice clearly held a smirk, and just as he finished talking a knock came from the door. You screamed and ran, throwing the door open and screaming again. Seven handsome men stood in your doorway, all grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh my god you guys are back!” You threw yourself in one of their arms. You didn’t even know who you were hugging, you were just so excited to have them home. You were passed around to different arms until everyone had a hug. You wiped the tears off your cheeks as you grinned at them, bouncing with how happy you were.

“Um, why aren’t you wearing pants?” Jimin asked, smirking at you. You turned to him and he saw the bandage on your thigh from the night before, his face paling. “Oh my god what happened to your leg?”

“What?” Namjoon came over to you instantly, pulling you away from the crowd. He took one look at your leg and grabbed your wrist, dragging you towards the bedroom. Jiyong and Yoongi silently followed behind.

“Joonie its fine-” you tried to say as he gently pushed you onto the bed.

“Don’t ‘its fine’ me right now,” He said, rummaging through the bathroom. “You know how much we worry about you.”

“Are you okay?” Yoongi kneeled in front of you and placed a hand on your knee. “Did anything happen?”

“No, nothing like that,” You said, not looking at either of them. “I just, had one of those days.”

“Here,” Jiyong said, handing Yoongi the first aid kit. “I had it in the living room after last night…”

“Thanks…” Yoongi trailed off, not liking the fact there was a stranger there with you. Jiyong felt the tension in the room and left, but you could see him waiting outside the door. You didn’t say anything as Yoongi and Namjoon replaced the bandage on your leg, nor did you say anything when one of them handed you a pair of sleep pants that Jiyong had brought over a few days ago and left on your floor. You followed them back out, feeling safer when Jiyong gently brushed his hand against yours. In the living room, everyone had settled in as they normally would – Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin on the couch with Hobi and Jin sitting at the kitchen counter.

“Welcome back Princess.” Jin said, standing and coming over to you. All eyes were suddenly on you, but you didn’t know why you felt so self-conscious. They were your closest friends after all, so why did their stares make you feel uncomfortable. You glanced at Jungkook, who was staring over your shoulder at something with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“That’s…” He trailed off, eyes somehow widening even more. You turned and saw Jiyong standing at your right shoulder, looking slightly out of place.

“Oh, right,” You said, shaking your head slightly. “Guys, this is Gigi. Gigi, these are the guys! I was telling you about them earlier, remember?”

“Gigi?” Namjoon said faintly, raising an eyebrow.

“When you were talking about your friends, I didn’t realize they were famous.” He grinned at you, but you could see something in his eyes that made the grin seem off.

“I guess I forget sometimes,” You shrugged, trying to lighten the atmosphere. “To me they’re just seven annoying brothers who show up out of the blue and eat all my food.”

“I resent that.” Tae said from his lounging position on the couch, his lap holding the empty container of your leftovers from the day before. You just blinked at him, but he seemed oblivious to his actions.

“I should get going. I’m sure I’m missed back home. I’ve been spending a lot of time here recently…” Jiyong said, slipping on a spare shirt and heading to the door. You furrowed your brow and caught his arm.

“Gigi don’t go,” You said before you could help yourself. “We only have three more episodes until the end of season two…” He glanced at the television, then to the boys on the couch, then finally looked at you.

“I’ll text you, okay?” He placed a brief kiss to your forehead before pulling away and leaving the apartment.

“That was G-Dragon,” Jungkook stared at the now empty doorway. “How did you meet G-Dragon?”

“We bumped into each other at a bar a while back and we got talking,” You bluffed a little, not wanting them to know you brought a drunk stranger to your apartment. “He came back with me and we became friends. It was nice to have someone around the apartment with me the last few weeks.” You finished lamely, knowing how pathetic that sounded.

“Was it the bar by the police station?” Namjoon asked seriously. You just looked away and bit your lip – a sure sign of guilt. He shook his head in frustration. “You know how dangerous that bar is. Why would you put yourself at risk like that?”

“I just… needed a risk that night,” You responded, trying to sound sure of yourself. “And look, my risk paid off.” He didn’t answer, but hummed in an ‘I don’t really believe you’ kind of way. You looked back at the door, wondering why Jiyong rushed out so quickly.

* * *

  
Jiyong threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his head a muddle of thoughts. Why was he so bothered that you were friends with other idols? He ran a hand through his hair and scowled. It shouldn’t bother him as much as it did. The entire way back from the apartment he was consumed by images of you doing the same thing with them as you did with him. Was he really that common? That replaceable? Were you the kind of person to collect idols like some sort of game?  
He shook his head again, trying to clear his mind. He knew you weren’t that kind of person. He frowned again. It made sense, why it was so easy for you to talk to him. You were used to idols. That revelation didn’t make him feel any better.

Sitting up and searching for the nearest pack of cigarettes, Jiyong decided to ignore any responsibilities he had and to lose himself for a while.

* * *

  
“Tae that’s not fair!” You whined from the couch. Taehyung had wrapped both his arms around yours so you couldn’t reach the remote and therefore couldn’t change the channel from the awful movie he had put on.

“Yeah, well, you made me sit through that horse movie so this is my revenge,” he laughed and moved you to a more comfortable sitting position. You rolled your eyes and leaned against his chest, letting his head rest on your shoulder.

Before they left on tour, you could be found more often than not in similar positions with the seven members of the band. As much or as little as they showed it in public, they were touchy people and enjoyed being able to hold someone – which you also benefited from. After they went on tour, Jiyong had always been there to hold you while you watched movies, but you hadn’t heard from him in eight days and you were getting worried.

He wasn’t answering any of your texts or calls, which was unusual. You invited him over for movie nights and for dinner but he never responded, leaving you staring at your phone like a lost puppy. Taehyung had been doing his best to distract you, but it was clear how distressed you were at the complete silence from Jiyong.

Before the plot of the movie really got rolling there was a loud sound at the front door before it exploded open and someone fell heavily onto the ground. You jumped up in fear but barely held back a strangled scream when you saw who it was.

“Jiyong!” You cried as you rushed over to him. He was trying to prop himself up but didn’t seem to have the strength. He was filthy, covered in blood that had already dried to a brown crust, his hair falling into his face and hiding his face. He weakly looked up at you with unfocused eyes.

“I’m sorry….” He mumbled, looking above your shoulder. You frantically tried to think of something to do when you remembered Taehyung.

“Help me get him into the bathroom.” You said, voice shaking. The two of you carried him into the bathroom and placed him in the tub. You gently began to peel off the destroyed shirt to see what had caused all the blood as Taehyung ran to your room to look for something to change him into. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding when you saw the blood wasn’t his, only to catch again when you realized how bad of a fight he must have been in. You grabbed a pair of scissors and cut his jeans off – they were beyond saving.

Jiyong sat in the tub, barely conscious as you turned on the faucet so the warm water washed over his legs. You saw more red coming off of his and felt your heart drop. You frantically looked for the source while trying not to hurt him and you felt your heart stop. On his wrist were three deep lines, still bleeding and dirty.

“I brought the first aid kit,” Taehyung said quietly. You thanked him and began to clean Jiyong’s arm carefully. You then carefully ran some water through his hair, the sudden warmth seeming to wake him up a little. He looked at you, his eyes finally focusing on yours. He gave you a strange look before his eyes rolled back and he passed out completely. “Here, let’s get him out.”

Tae helped him out of the tub and you quickly dried him off before slipping on the sleep pants and shirt. It took both of you to carry Jiyong into the bedroom and place him on the bed where you finally bandaged his arm as tight as you could. Jiyong seemed to be sleeping, and you finally felt your heart return to normal. You and Taehyung went to the living room so as not to disturb Jiyong.

“Thank you Tae,” You said quietly, your hands still shaking. He looked at you for a moment before pulling you into a tight hug. You buried your face in his neck and let him hold you for a few moments before pulling away and giving him a tired smile. “Please, don’t tell anyone about this.”

“What?” He blinked at you.

“Don’t tell anyone about Jiyong, about what happened. Especially not Jungkook…” You ran a hand through your hair to get it out of your face, your whole body suddenly sagging with exhaustion. He looked at you sadly before steering you towards the couch. He made you sit and wrapped a blanket around your shoulders before sitting down next to you.

You didn’t mean to cry, but you were so scared. You let your head numbly fall onto his shoulder as he rubbed your arm comfortingly. Before you knew it, you were falling asleep.

When you woke up, Tae was gone. There was a note on the coffee table in his familiar handwriting.

“I cleaned the bathroom and the front door. If you need anything call me. I won’t tell anyone. –Tae”

You felt tears burn your eyes again as it hit you. Taehyung had done so much for you. You let a tear fall as you settled back onto the couch, wrapping the blanket tighter around your shoulders. What happened to Jiyong in the past week? The thought bombarded you until your head was about to explode. Burying your face in a pillow, you let yourself drift back off to sleep.

You woke up to the sound of dishes clinking in the kitchen. You groggily rolled over and almost fell off the couch. You blearily opened your eyes, squinting at the movie that was playing on mute as you tried to remember what happened. It hit you like a sack of bricks and you were on your feet in an instant, the blanket wrapping around your feet causing you to almost fall again.

“Gigi!” You yelled as you stumbled to the kitchen. He looked up at you and gave you a small smile. Before he could even open his mouth to say something, you threw yourself into his arms. The tears you had been fighting earlier came rushing out as you sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and held you, whispering apologies as you cried. When you finally calmed down, he sat you back down on the couch.

“I…” He trailed off, clearly unsure how to explain himself.

“Gigi, what happened?” You asked, sniffling pathetically. It felt so surreal for him to suddenly be back after not hearing from him in over a week, but it also felt so natural to have him next to you again. He looked at you with a pained expression before looking up at the ceiling.

“I made some bad decisions, one of them not coming to see you,” He said and you curled up against his chest. He instinctively wrapped an arm around you and you could feel the bandage on his wrist against your skin. “I don’t even remember coming here honestly. I guess even fucked up as I was I knew this was a safe place…”

“I was so scared.” You whispered, refusing to cry again. He sighed and pulled you closer to his chest.

“I’m so sorry,” He said into your hair. You didn’t say anything, but he continued to apologize and you knew it was for more than just what happened the night before. “I should have at least called.”

“I need to call Tae,” You realized suddenly as you sat up and reached for your phone. Jiyong gave you a confused look as you dialed his number. “He was here last night. He helped me clean your arm and get you into bed. Don’t worry,” You said when you saw the panic on his face. “He promised not to tell anyone.”

“Hello?” Tae asked, his voice deep on the other line.

“Sorry for waking you. I just wanted to check up on you. I got your note when I woke up… thank you Tae…” You wanted to say more but the words seemed to get stuck in your throat.

“Are you okay?” He asked, the sleep leaving his voice.

“I’m okay,” You tried to comfort him but you could tell he was still uneasy. “Jiyong is okay too. Thank you again.”

“Of course Princess,” He said cheekily and you could see the grin on his face in your head. You couldn’t help but smile back. “I just want to make sure you’re really alright.”

“I am, thanks to you. I’ll talk to you soon?” You asked, smiling at his excited response. You hung up and turned to Jiyong, who had been silently sipping his tea since the start of the call.

“I should thank him the next time I see him,” He said quietly. You weren’t used to his voice being so weak sounding, and it worried you. He turned to you and you could see his mind working a million miles a minute as he tried to think of what to say. “Look, I’m-”  
You cut him off by throwing yourself into his arms. “Shut up Jiyong,” You said into his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist. “I’m just glad you’re home.”

“Yeah…” he smiled into your shoulder and you could feel him relax into your touch. “Home.” You didn’t let him out of your sight for the rest of the night – for the rest of the week if you were being honest with yourself. He never fully explained what he had done to get as bad as he was, but you knew he would when he was ready.

You didn’t tell the guys, and you saw the look Tae gave you whenever Jiyong was in the room with them. Despite that, though, they knew something was up just by the way you were acting. Before they left to go back to their dorms three nights after Jiyong came to your apartment, Namjoon went over to him and clapped him on the back.

“Glad to have you back man,” He said, a soft smile on his lips. “Things seemed off without you. I’m sure she’d agree.” He nodded his head at you as you laughed at something Jungkook said. Jiyong smiled back with a serene look on his face.

“It’s good to be back,” he responded, his voice light. “I feel like I’m finally home again.”


End file.
